Knight's Phantom Angel
by csiphantom
Summary: Sequel to Gotham Phantom:Bruce Wayne and Danny Fenton, as father and son, must face the difficulties that their new abilities brings. Batman will fight for Danny's safety as Danny fights for his right to help people just as he did as Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight's Phantom Angel:**

_Sequel to Gotham Phantom_

So maybe Shayera and John were spoiling Danny a little too much. They probably crossed the line when they let him drive the javelin... by himself. Nothing serious happened, except for the fact that the Batman found out. Bruce was furious at the couple who just shrugged saying that they couldn't resist Danny's pleas. Danny on the other hand was just given a stern look. The half-angel had the biggest and brightest doe blue eyes, and admittedly, Bruce had succumbed to it. If the Batman couldn't resist them, no one is safe. As a result, the billionaire had to find another guardian for his son till the couple learn that a certain halfa couldn't ask for everything.

Clark gladly took in the teenager when Bruce was out of town and Alfred on vacation. His Ma and Pa were ecstatic to have kid in the farm again ever since Kara joined the league. Bruce reasoned to himself that at the very least, the Kansas farmland didn't have any deadly weapons and jets.

"You're so thin! Come now dear, have some more pie!"

"Don't force the boy Martha, he'll choke at this rate," Jonathan Kent was busy reading through the newspaper as he argued.

"I'm not forcing him, look at the dearie, he's thinner that Kara!"

Danny simply smiled and politely declined Mrs. Kent's offer; Alfred had rival in trying to get him gain weight. The couple continued to bicker in a familiar fashion; they sort of reminded him of grandparents. Mrs. Kent all but flat out refused his help in the kitchen but Mr. Kent had gladly dragged him along in the barn to help.

The boy didn't have an ounce of experience since Amity Park had been almost like a small city and Gotham was a big city. Either way, he's never had farm experience. The smell was experience enough to the teenager though. Nonetheless, he helped wherever he could, mostly around animals since he had an unusual calming effect on them. Even the wildest horses and bulls acted like pathetic kittens when the teen comes near.

Clark had been there to see it, wondering if it has anything to do with Danny half-angel condition. He'll probably need to tell Bruce about it.

Mentioning the Dark Knight, the man had been doing to personal research of his own. The man of steel remembered clearly when the Batman called him into the cave. Ever since the incidence with Dark Phantom, Bruce had been less active in the league and according to Alfred, spending more time in the cave than usual. Crime was down to its lowest so it didn't cause alarm. The stranger thing was that Bruce has been asking other league members especially the founding ones, to take Danny out of the manor more and keep an eye on the halfa as well.

Most didn't mind of course, Danny could take care of himself, and unlike younger heroes, the teenager was more responsible and shy. It also helps that the teenager is incredible popular in the league.

When Superman found Bruce surrounded by Petri dishes and lab equipment in the cave, he was a little overwhelmed.

_"Bruce? What the heck are all these for?"_

_"Samples from me and Danny, I've been experimenting on them to find out what exactly had changed in our genetics and molecular make-up"_

_"What have you found out?"_

_"My samples are healing faster than normal human beings, Danny's as well but he has had that ability since turning half-ghost...It's not too different from how Flash heals at superspeed. "the man looked hesitant to continue. "I've been doing some observations for the past two months, and all my evidence points that both of us maybe... immortal."_

_"What?"_

_"I know, I'll have Ray Palmer look into some of the samples but so far, it's pointing to that conclusion...and, there's another theory..."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Danny has the ability to heal people physically and the experiments suggest that his body may be doing it subconsciously to release the pent-up energy... theoretically, he could become mankind's source of immortality."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He can heal aging, prevent cells from dying, my samples didn't do that."_

_"What can we do?"_

_"Keep this a secret to protect him, we'll have to figure out a way to explain the non-aging, but that's it; I'll not let my son be used by greedy human beings ...I... do you think he should know about this?"_

_"He has every right to Bruce."_

_"I was afraid of that."_

Clark understood Bruce's plight. The temptation of helping others maybe too great for the teenager and despite the boy's great potential to the world, that power may have too much potential. Too much of a good thing is still bad. Bruce still had to confirm if it was immortality or prolonged life expectancy.

It looked like a lot troubles were in Danny's future. But for now, the fourteen year old could just relax in Smallville. Peace was one of the best things he'll find there.

"Clark!" the teenager had spotted the blue and red blur in the sky.

"Hi Danny, I see you've gotten acquainted with Betsy over here." The cow gave a 'moo' to Clark as a reply.

"Yeah, she's nice, Mr. Kent said she was really sick, but looks fine to me." Danny petted the bovine gently.

"She must have gotten some passing flu, she's fine now." Clark had a feeling it was more than that.

The teen shrugged, not really caring so long as Betsy was healthy. Absentmindedly, he stroked the animal wondering what kept his father so busy enough to send him away. Bruce called him almost every day but so it didn't seem that they were losing touch at all. He kept reminding himself that his father was a full-time superhero and low crime didn't equate to no crime.

"You're a bit far from the house, how'd you get all the way to the pastures?"

"Walked, a lot, now that you mentioned it, it's going to take a while for me to get back," the teen scratched his head, wondering how he'll make it for supper at the moment..

"Can't you fly?"

"Dad said no using powers while I'm visiting other people, unless an emergency comes up."

"You'll see an emergency search party if you're late for Ma's supper by five minutes, come on, I'll carry you there," Superman didn't hesitate to carry the teen in bridal style as he shot through the air, but Danny couldn't help but blush.

"How's the watch tower doing? Are the others okay?"

"John and Shayera are in another galaxy, I don't think you know Question..."

"Huntress's boyfriend, I know him, he's a bit weird but he's cool, something happen to him?"

"No, he's just on a mission with Green Arrown, Balck Canary, and Huntress... wait, Huntress's boyfriend?"

The teenager snorted.

"It's so obvious, not like they're hiding it."

By the end of the day, Superman had left along with Danny to the Watchtower. It wasn't odd for the teenager to hang around the area. In fact, many have gotten used to the seemingly normal teenager wandering around the halls of the floating clubhouse. He usually wore his mom's goggles, and only a hand few of heroes knew who he really was. Danny usually hung around near the hanger or at the monitor room. He's homework was easily managed nowadays, he wondered if Mr. Lancer would ever believe his eyes seeing him like this.

The only work he hadn't finished was home economics, people's fancy way of saying, knitting and cooking. He could handle the latter perfectly well, but knitting and sewing? Procrastination tended to take advantage of his dislike for the activity. It didn't help that Mrs. Manson had added some extra homework for it and now he just was wants to stab himself with one of those knitting needles just to end his misery.

The Martian hunter was amused to see the teenager looking so miserable and broody in knitting. It almost rivalled his father's. There were several startling differences between the two, but both were stubborn as mules. A teenager's mind was much more interesting than an adults, their logic was more direct and with a little less common sense.

"Hey J'ohn, you want anything from the cafeteria?" Danny decided to take a break from torture.

"Oreos would be fine," J'ohn replied. The best aspect that Danny had was his undiscriminating acceptance of the Martian's addiction to Oreos; teenagers understood the obsession with junk food like it was completely natural.

"Cool."

The scrawny youth went off straight towards the door.

"Oof!" Lifeless white slits stared down onto the innocent teenager.

Under normal circumstances, most people would be wetting their pants and screaming in terror Danny's position. But that's for 'normal' circumstances.

"Dad!" the halfa gave the dark hero a hug.

"Danny, sorry that I've been a bit occupied these past few months, hope you didn't cause too much trouble... you should also call me Batman while were up here."

"Yeah, yeah, but only J'ohn's here anyway," Danny shrugged.

"Come to my room later, we need to talk about some things." With that the Dark Knight left, leaving the befuddled Danny to wonder.

With J'ohn's Oreos and two ice mochas, he swiftly made his delivery to the Martian before heading for Batman's room.

"Sit down Daniel."

He winced at hearing his name, Bruce only called him that if it was serious. The last one to ever call him that was half-dead and now full-dead. It wasn't funny to lose Vlad Masters like that, especially when he was actually and finally acting like caring godfather like he should. The whole man's life was like a tragedy.

"Okay."

Obediently and quietly, he sat down and waited.

"This is concerning your powers Daniel, and no, I don't meant the ghostly kind but the holy kind." The man sighed. "Your angel powers and mine, what's your understanding on this?"

"... well, from what I got from Clockwork's riddles of an explanation, I'm a soul that's suppose to save the world from some great evil, since there was no great evil at the time, my soul was supposed to be disposed of cause of its powers according to some one-eyed green slime balls called observers, jerks ... Clockwork sort of compromised by splitting my soul, hence also halving my powers, he also sorta mentioned that the cause of the end of the world in Dark Phantom's dimension was due to my early death."

"Well, at least that's an explanation of our existence." The Batman had no idea what his son was talking about, the explanation will have to go to his database. "But what I really meant was your understanding of your abilities."

"Huh? My abilities? You mean flying with my wings that I have in my human form right? Flying and... well, I can't cause anymore natural disasters, I think that's yours... I healed a lot of people at that time but... I never tried checking if I could heal again..."

The man took good long look at Danny before talking.

"I've done some research on our cells over the month, you can heal, even if you're not aware of it, your cells have an ability to heal other living things near you... remember when you were with Clark at the farm? You went near a sick cow named Betsy am I correct?"

Danny nodded numbly.

"She was really sick you know, and you healed her."

The teenager just remained quiet.

"And, we seemed to both have the ability for rapid healing of our own body cells, I also have a theory that both of us maybe immortal or have prolonged life spans at least."

"..."

"Daniel... Danny I know that this is a lot to take in, are you still with me?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, go on."

"I can still manipulate the elements and the dark telekinetic powers, true, and you still have the ability to heal, but the unconscious healing maybe due to leaking of your powers building up in your body... you never tried using them right?"

"Yeah... that makes sense; something like my ice powers... it came out in small amounts through my ghost's sense..."

"Exactly, Danny, I don't think you can completely comprehend your potential but to give you a good glimpse of it is that we have to keep this a secret... forever if that's possible."

"But... why? I can help people! Cure diseases! Save lives!"

"People are meant to die, only gods are immortal Danny, fate is something we shouldn't interfere with."

"What if I was meant to help people with these powers? What if it was my destiny to save lives this way?"

"To make people immune from death is not the same as saving them Danny, there is a time for everyone to die, imagine the chaos if everyone knew of your powers, you can't save everyone, even if you have the power to."

"B-but... I still don't understand, so I can't ever use my powers at all?"

"It's not up to me Danny, no matter what I say, the decision all falls back to you."

The teenager sat silently, thinking. He understood the potential, he knew the dangers of being exploited, becoming a target for people obsessed with power. The government will probably treat him like some experiment. His decision will trigger possibly fatal consequences, but he already expected that in his life. Being Danny Phantom has taught him that fear shouldn't stop him from doing the right thing, he learnt to overcome it. He could help people this way.

"Dad," the teenager looked at his adopted father straight in the eye. "No... as Batman, will you let me help as a healer in the medic bay, just for emergencies, strictly worst case scenarios... my powers have a purpose for being there, I just want them to be used the right way."

"..."

"Well?" Danny looked at man with his blue doe eyes.

"Fine, you'll go as Phantom for the moment, I'll put you under J'ohn's care for the time being... the leaking of your powers, I'm not sure how we can cover that up."

Danny was grinning happily at the moment, knowing he had just won over the Batman.

"I've got an idea for that!"

Danny had excitedly teleported back to the mansion and into the Fenton Lab 2.0. After a couple of hours, the halfa returned to the Watchtower with whole new look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

John Stewart was close to very few people, and most consisted of the original seven. He can say he knew the Flash very well, and could read the red speedster like an open book. Batman, AKA Bruce Wayne, was whole different mystery that he had little progress in understanding, but the ring-powered hero knew him well enough to know that the man was stubborn as hell and very protective of loved ones... to the extent of stalking tendencies and abnormal paranoia. Nevertheless, he was the most intelligent person in the Watch Tower and who is almost solely driven by common sense and logic.

This is was why John Stewart was dumb-struck to hear Batman actually allowed his son a job into the Watch Tower, one of the most potentially dangerous and safest place on earth. They had been in a meeting with Superman who had explained all of Bruce and Danny's delicate situation.

"Do you really plan on letting Danny in the Watch Tower 24/7 as an emergency medic? He's not even qualified academically to handle these sorts of situations." John Stewart looked at the Dark Knight sceptically.

"He has the skills and ability Lantern, I'll vouch for it, don't worry; only worse-case scenarios are to be directed to him."

"You mean?"

"Yes, life and death situations, but the case will become completely confidential once it falls into Phantom's jurisdiction."

He paused before replying Batman.

"He's going back to Danny Phantom again huh? Will he be on mission like the others?" John leaned on the wall, crossing his arms.

"Not if I can I help it."

Green Lantern raised an eye-brow on the Dark Knight's tone, is Bruce really planning on stopping Danny?

"... I've seen the records, he's pretty talented in this hero business for a fourteen year old kid, and... do you really think you can stop him from being who he is?"

A tired sigh was heard, barely.

"He's a kid Lantern, have you ever even fought super villains at that age? Let alone saved the world from impending doom? It's not that I want him not to be himself, but he's a kid." He was silent for a moment. "Danny may have lost his parents, but I'm here to make sure he doesn't lose his childhood like I did."

"Robin was?"

"All of them trained and guided before getting exposed to any of these."

"Static and Gear?"

"Have the Justice League monitoring them and are now under Mr. Hawkins's jurisdiction."

"We were monitoring them?"

"Since I've met them."

"Fine, but what about the ghost-hunting business?"

"He's mentioned the very low activity since the last ghost-related incident, there's a few beings that get loose but nothing major ever since Master's portal got destroyed as well, only Danny's sealed portal and other random natural portals are possible sources."

More silence.

"You think that'll stop him from helping people?"

"No, but he already knows the dangers of what his powers could do, he knows I'll be limiting him..."

"Something tells me that if the kid is as stubborn as you, that's not going to stop him either."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For once, Danny Fenton Wayne felt like an inspired scientist. The logical side in him was reluctant to agree with the success of the idea. It was just too damn simple for it to be even plausible. But the inspired side was going all out. After Bruce had mentioned the problem of his powers leaking out and healing any living object, he had wondered himself on how he can contain it.

If his powers can't affect the non-living, normal substances wouldn't have any containing effect... but what about the undead? Ectoplasm was technically the living dead, the polar opposite of the living just as the Ghost zone is the opposite of Earth. In theory, his healing abilities should be cancelled out by ectoplasm.

Stitching a new suit from an old version of his own costume and adding a few designs, he ingrained it with ectoplasm. As expected, the white jumpsuit turned black just like his old look, with a few improvements. For once, he finally appreciated home economics.

Instead of tight pants, he went along his cousin's style of black baggy jeans instead. Not to mention, his jumpsuit had turned into a two piece with the top being slightly looser and longer shirt now. His neck, right arm and left elbow were wrapped in bandages, inspired from Japanese animes. The logo on his chest remained. The red-tinted goggles from his mom were the final touch.

He was gonna look so awesome!

He had a few tests with some plants first... specifically some of the garden's petunias. He found out he could heal it faster at will than when he's just near it. Putting on the suit, the plant refused to respond to him unless he willed his powers enough to go through the fabric of ectoplasm.

It worked.

Danny whooped in success.

Alfred was due home soon in a day or so, he should consider asking his dad into letting him stay in the mansion to clean up a little. As much he disliked chores, letting someone who was like the grandfather you never had, do all the cleaning in such a gigantic place is just plain wrong. He sent a quick message to the Batman before heading back in the mansion.

He'd already finished Mrs. Manson's "holiday homework". What unreasonable prick ever invented that term anyhow?

Luckily, he had been a lot less busy with lesser ghost attacks going on so extra homework and studies haven't been a problem at all. His general knowledge had gone up from zero content to an encyclopaedia. His ever favourite godmother never failed to quiz him of the latest on current events. It was like technology has betrayed him by giving his ever loving godmother a chance to give him a pop quiz anywhere and anytime via email. The halfa had to admit it though; he was getting some confidence back in his academics now. He might even start university a level higher than his peers, according to his perky godmother. It was still a few weeks before school even starts so he could worry about it another time.

Schoolwork, college, and family matters... for once he was worrying over normal stuff. Not that the weirdness had left his life, but the lack of ghost hunting had cut down the craziness. Ever since the incident with Dark Phantom... now he has a pair of angel wings and healing powers. Not to mention...

He turned to a mirror, reflecting a pair of blue eyes staring right back. Gently, he places a finger on his right eye, taking out a blue contact and revealing a single emerald eye. A souvenir he had kept hidden for quite a while now. Somehow, Dark's manipulation his DNA had made one of his eyes permanently green now, not unlike his ghost form's eyes. His father had suggested the eye contact; the fewer questions asked the better.

He sighed before digging up the vacuum cleaner from the closet. Deciding the most efficient way to clean, he transformed to alter-ego and began cleaning as he floated on midair. He had liked this before, when Jazz had been crazy while mom and dad where having their anniversary fight. Memories were easier to tap in now; the tears had stopped forming unconsciously.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

By the time Bruce Wayne returned to the manor, it was nearing nightfall. He was a little preoccupied with a few board meetings that afternoon; at least he wasn't late for dinner. Danny had volunteered to cook dinner since Alfred was still absent till the next two days. This was probably the first dinner he's had with the teenager for the past months. Earlier that day, he had planned for him and his son to eat out but...

"Come on, Alfred will get mad if you keep eating take-outs while he's gone," Danny was talking over the phone. "I'll cook, I know you can't."

There was giggle before the line went dead. The boy probably found out about his cooking skills from Tim. Danny had met the rest of the Bat Clan, save Dick Grayson, his first Robin and foster son. Tim and Barbara were welcoming enough, but they had to leave for a mission. Danny keeps in contact through emails regularly though.

Dick Grayson was a whole other matter. Bludhaven has been having a crime spree lately, but it was slowing down with Nightwing on the job. He'd help, but he doubted Dick would appreciate Batman barging in his territory. Dick's been avoiding him more than usual lately; he suspected it had something to do with Danny.

"Hey dad!" The skinny teenager in frilly pink apron came to view.

"..."

"What?" the teen looked perplexed by his silence.

"What are you wearing?"

A flash of realization came to the teen's face which immediately turned bright red.

"Err..." he almost tore off the apron in his haste. "There was nothing else but that thing, and I didn't want to get my clothes dirty..."

Bruce just chuckled as the halfa half-dragged the man to dinner.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"He's a good kid you know, you should meet him."

"Babs, I'm just a bit busy with Bludhaven right now."

"Yeah right, don't you lie to me Dick, it's been peaceful for the past few days and you have the time."

"But-"

"Dick, he's just a kid, what do you have against him?"

"... Fine, I'll go tomorrow,"

"You didn't answer my question."

Her last statement didn't go through as he quickly hanged up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A knock came. Danny Fenton blinked, wondering who would come to Wayne Manor, and would need to knock in the first place. Bruce had just left for some business meetings and Alfred wasn't due back till tomorrow. If it were Wally, who was notorious for his sudden visits, he would have just zoomed in. Not to mention, only people who lived in the mansion had access through the gates itself.

"Maybe it's Tim or Barbara?" the teen shrugged as he walked to the door.

To his surprise, he saw a stranger standing at the doorway, tall, handsome man who had black hair and blue eyes. The man looked nervous and rather stiff to Danny.

"Umm, can I help you?" Danny was a little cautious, knowing that the manor wasn't exactly burglar proof, despite the increased security.

Dick Grayson observed the lithe teenager, seeing those big blue eyes boring at him with such innocence. Danny Fenton, the only ward Bruce ever had that has gotten close enough to actually call him dad. Dick was the first to be adopted into the Bat family; Tim and Barbara were almost in the same situation as he was, in terms of relationship conditions with the Batman. To see a kid, barely knowing Bruce for year, get so close to his father figure seem so... unfair and confusing to the Bludhaven hero.

"I'm Dick Grayson," He could see the recognition in the boy's face.

"You're the first ever Robin! Dad, I mean, Bruce and the others told me all about you!" The teenager looked so genuinely surprise and happy. "Why'd you knock for? This is your home too right?"

"I..." Dick was speechless for a moment, the boy was so trusting and accepting that it was ridiculous. "I guess, I haven't been here for a while."

"Dude! You're like my cool older brother or something!" the excitement suddenly disappeared as the teen's quickly flew to cover his lips, looking very ashamed. "Oh, err, sorry, I didn't mean... I mean, you could be like a brother, sorry, I didn't mean to make stupid assumptions..."

Danny was stuttering now, leaving Dick to observe him in thoughtful silence before speaking up.

"... It's not stupid kid," Nightwing gave the teenager a genuine smile. "I'd be honoured to be you're 'cool older brother'." At that note, the tension in the former Robin vanished as he slung an arm around Danny's slim shoulders casually. "And I don't mind you calling Bruce, Dad, he is to all of us kid, you're the just the only one brave enough to say it out loud."

Danny looked surprised at the comment.

"I think it's more like I'm the only one stupid enough... Do you think he minds?" for a moment the halfa looked very worried and uncertain that Dick had been compelled to quickly reply.

"Of course not! Don't be an idiot kid, he's probably feeling touched by the fact you called him dad, makes me wish I'd been bold enough to call him dad."

"You're not that close?"

"Let's just say it's just a little strained cause of some bad history and leave it at that huh kid?" the older male dragged Danny into the house. The teenager nodded, before happily dragging his newly dubbed 'older brother' for some home-made breakfast.

An hour later...

"It's official, you're Alfred's prodigy." Dick proclaimed in a serious tone as he stuffed another mouthful of blueberry waffles into his mouth. "And I'm kidnapping you to Bludhaven, where'd you learn how to cook kid?"

"Well, my mom was a great cook, she taught me everything I know," Danny smiled wistfully. "We were a lot closer when I was younger."

"... You're whole family..."

"Yeah, my sister too, unfortunately my best friends and teacher got caught in the explosion too."

"You..." Dick held his breath for a moment.

"I'm okay, my best friends' parents are looking out for me as my godparents, and well, Bruce and everyone else is here makes things a lot easier." Danny gave the man a sad but content smile.

"My parents were killed by a gangster, he sabotage the circus equipment... we're lucky huh?"

Danny nodded silently, knowing perfectly well what his brother meant. They were lucky that Bruce Wayne, no, Batman was there to catch them all when their entire world fell. Honestly, Danny thought of Bruce as his saviour, the man save him from his future and from himself, something he thought he was doomed to.

"Hey, are you in the Justice League?" the halfa perked up, changing the sad mood.

"Yeah, part-timer, I only go when I'm called, why do you ask?" the Nightwing had found out from Tim and Barbara about Danny's ghost powers, he was interested for a demonstration.

"Well, I might be too, sorta anyway, I'm going to be one of the emergency medics up there,"

"Seriously? But you're like fourteen, how'd you get a medical degree so fast?" That was surprise, he thought for sure Danny would be in the action.

"Well, I've got some healing abilities and Dad didn't want me getting exposed to bad guys and get exploited, so we settled for this instead." The teenager missed his slip, calling Bruce 'dad' unconsciously.

"Typical over-protective Bat, not surprised though, I'd agree to never let you go in the battlefield too."

"Why not? I've got plenty of experience fighting ghosts alone, it's not like I haven't been under attacked, shot at, kidnapped, attempted to lone..."

"Clone?"

"Unsuccessfully, and long story for next time, but anyway, I've been in more danger even before the explosion... I've never been safer in my whole life!"

"Kid, I think that was the point... he wants you _stay_ safe."

"What about you guys?"

"We were trained to do this, we chose this life," Dick looked straight into eyes almost identical to his own. "You don't have to."

"But..."

"I know about your experience and to be frank, I'm very impressed... but ghosts haven't been attacking for a while have they, even in your hometown."

"Yeah..."

"You don't need to shoulder the responsibility of being a hero, no one asked you to kid, why do you think Bruce and me and the others have this strained relationship, we didn't want to let go fr our own personal reasons..."

"..."

"You don't have to."

"...Okay."

"Now... what was Wally talking about a dress and someone named Denise?"

The rest of the day was spent of a teenager _trying_ to hide a recently developed family album from Dick.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

To say Bruce was surprised would mean you could read his very stoic expression change by a millimetre which would also mean you are one of very few you can. The sight of his first ward carrying to tired and sleeping Danny in his arms made him react.

"Dick."

"Bruce."

Both responses were equally cold, very much different to how Danny usually spoke. They looked at each, not needing words to actually make a conversation. Bruce gave a 'what-are you doing here' look that was more curious than demanding. The former acrobat shrugged a response equivalent to 'Barbara and Tim made me'. At that point the older man smirked, and glanced at Danny who was peacefully unaware of the silent conversation. Brue gave his ward another look saying 'well?'. Dick smiled a little, 'He's okay, too nice for his own good though'. The father nodded in agreement before giving Dick a questioning look. Dick nodded, 'yeah, I'll watch out for him'.

Passing the sleeping teen to Bruce, Dick was making his way out the door till Bruce spoke up.

"Stay, it's late Dick... this is your home too." Bruce wasn't sure his ward would respond.

"Bludhaven needs me," Dick turned to face him, and smiled at his father figure. "Thanks for the offer though, I'll... try to visit more often."

"Good... I'll be sending you some files later, it's about Danny."

At that, the two men departed, each knowing that the gap between them is narrowing at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dick Grayson stood, silently contemplating how he should react; he seemed unperturbed but the flicker in his eyes was the only sign that betrayed his emotions of slight surprise. Really, after experiencing all sort of strange and weird circumstances, may it be criminal or not, he should be immune to these sorts. Then again, learning that your adopted father had gained supernatural abilities that made most (most likely all) superheroes look like powderpuffs should at least him a little surprise. Then again, Batman was already the most feared hero.

"Black wings? That's either a coincidence, or you decided to ask Alfred to dye it..." Really, was that colour fated with Bruce for eternity? "I suspect the latter."

"Wrong, the black colour was natural, not that I'm surprise considering the scroll's words, I'd rather keep them hidden unless absolutely necessary." The man willed back the feathery limbs, leaving a small black feather behind.

"Yeah, I read the files you sent." Dick picked it up, observing the feather.

"Found out those were almost identical in structure to white feathers I found in scene where Danny was kidnapped, only difference was the size and DNA."Bruce added, showing his son a microscopic image of both feathers.

"Danny's are white, not so shocking, kid is almost like an angel compared to me and Tim," he gave the man a cheeky grin. "I mean come on, when did we EVER clean and cook around here when Al's not around, kid's a natural sweet heart."

"I can't say I disagree," Bruce smirked. "He's already gotten Alfred to teach him some recipes."

"You mind if I borrow him for something?" his eyes glinted, just like when he was twelve years old when he dumped a bucket of Jello on Bruce's head.

"Borrow?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at his oldest son, obviously suspicious.

"Heard he's great as an escort slash date," his grin widened. "He's pretty cute as a girl too, according to my sources."

A groan.

"You saw the albums," the brilliant detective deduced. "Fine, just make sure he doesn't get groped like last time," Bruce looked particularly nasty at recalling that memory. "Damn that Wally, just when I thought having sons would avoid having to deal with perverted hormonal males..."

Dick ignored his old man's grumbling.

"Great! Oh, don't worry about convincing him, I've already got bribes prepared."

Before the Dark Knight could even reply, his son had quickly gone up stairs from the cave; his guess, on his way to Danny's lab. He wondered how ever raised such a deranged son... it was probably Wally's fault. The man sighed before suiting up and heading for his night-time job.

"What is wrong would you people?!" Danny was on the verge of tears, oh why did the gods forsake him. "I'm a guy! I have one X-chromosome and another Y-chromosome, last time I checked my DNA, and that was last week!" His godmother wanted him to do more hands-on lab work. She mentioned something one about taking a biotechnology course in Gotham University.

"Come on, it won't be that, we're having a little party at the police department and I need a date to bring!"

"What about Barbara?"

"She's busy on a case, and I'd rather go with my favourite little 'sister' for the dinner."

"Tim?"

"Busy with Titan's work."

"...I hate Wally... and now, you too." The teen gave a glare that really should have been intimidating rather than adorable.

"Aww, don't be like that, it'll just be for one night and we'll go straight home... I'll let ride my motorcycle."

Danny snorted.

"Try again, I've ridden the javelin remember?" Then again, that had also resulted in him being banned from the hanger... indefinitely. Bruce just had to install the ghost shield at the Watchtower.

"I'll let you patrol with me?"

"I do patrols too you know." The teenager rolled his eyes at his brother's poor attempts of bribery.

Damn, he had no choice, time to use his trump card.

"... I've got dirt on Wally."

Silence.

"Fine, but this will be the last time ever!" Poor naive Danny.

Dick gleefully grabbed his 'date' and went on his merry way; in the mean while, a red-headed Central City forensic scientist drinking a mocha-latte sneezed.

Luthor stared at the ceiling of his jail cell for a long while. It has become a habit now. The man has been prying his photographic memory into pieces, trying to remember what the hell he did to put himself in jail again. It would make sense why the rest of 'team' of bumbling buffoons to forget, but he was different! The man was frustrated and furious.

Someone obviously wiped out his memory, which was the only possible reason. He might have to look for a telepath or the sorceress again to dig it out from his mind.

He had a very good feeling about this hunch.

"Hey, Dick, do you think the dark blue satin dress brings out his eyes more or the forest green strapless velvet gown?" the woman stroked her chin as she contemplated seriously.

"Surprisingly Marge, the green one, fits him for some reason, it helps since he's going to be wearing green contacts anyway."

"Well, do you at least have any decent jewellery?"

"Credit card."

A relieved sigh.

"Perfect, I just saw this gorgeous emerald and silver set down stairs, reserved it just in case, go get it will you?"

A nod and Dick was about to go off and buy the said piece of thirty thousand dollar jewellery.

"Wait! You're buying me actual jewellery? What am I, a girl?!"

A quick look up and down the lithe teenager in the deep emerald green gown had Danny glaring at his adopted brother for checking him out. It was actually a disturbing thought.

"That's what we're aiming for kiddo, give me a minute to get the stuff."

Danny smacked his forehead in exasperation. He was dreading how much all these girl stuff was going to cost, but his newly adopted brother had shrugged it off stating that it would barely make a dent on the Wayne bank account. It felt surreal to feel this relaxed without Sam and Tucker. He still missed them, but Bruce and the others are trying so hard to make him feel part of their family that he couldn't help but accept it. Thinking about his deceased loved ones reminded him of Vladimir Masters. The former billionaire murdered along with his therapist. Apparently, the two had been close and Danny had a feeling they really liked each other given on how often their meetings were. Of course, he wasn't really aware of all the details till Batman showed him.

Just when he was finally getting a chance to connect with his godfather and ex-nemesis, death comes knocking in... or in this case, Dark Phantom. Vlad had been eagerly sending him all sorts of nifty gadgets and strangely enough, pamphlets on every prestigious university in the planet.

He's going off for university soon too, at Gotham University most likely. He wasn't sure who was paying for his school fees because his godparents and Bruce insisted they pay for it when Danny had asked about it. Truth be told, he had contemplated on using the college fund his parents had for him. Fenton's were loaded and no matter how cheap his father was, they weren't holding out on their kid's education. Now Dick wants to spend a year's worth of college fees on shiny rocks made from charcoal.

But seriously, he was going to use this thing in just one night, what would be the use of buying real ones? 'Poor naive Danny' was the first thought that came from the Marge as Danny argued his point to her. She left him in the dressing room, off to seek his dear brother for other 'necessary' to perfect his 'look'.

He looked grumpily at his reflection, knowing now, how much he and Jazz had inherited their mother's looks and minds...mostly. The dress wasn't too bad, it at least had sleeves despite the fact his shoulders were bare. The teenager continued to brood, wondering whether he should work out in order to get rid of his girly figure.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here!"

Danny was startled out from his thoughts, swerving to see a red-headed man. The stranger had a similar built as Dick, but dress more casually in a tight shirt and jeans.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just waiting for my brother and his friend here... were you looking for someone?"

"Yes actually, he mentioned to wait in one of the dressing rooms in this floor, he was going to introduce someone important to me he said... luckily I found some company while waiting." The man grinned at the cute 'gal'.

Oblivious to the man's flirting, Danny simply smiled back.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, going out somewhere tonight with a special someone?" he trying to dig out some information out of the 'cutie'.

"Ugh, I'm just accompanying my brother to a ball," The halfa sighed and blushed in embarrassment at the mention of his current state.

"Really?" The man was certainly intrigued now, the lady was available. He casually strode to her side. "Someone like you is single?"

"Yeah I guess, never really thought about it."

"Well then..." The red head was just about to wrap his arms around 'her' waist when...

"ROY! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU IMBECILE!"

Roy Harper quickly jumped away from the clueless Danny as a blue batarang came flying at where his head was. A furious Dick speedily grabbed at the 'girl', who looked completely bewildered. Roy was further traumatised to see that another batarang had been embedded on the wall, significantly lower... aimed at his 'lower regions'. Dick was pissed, no pun intended.

"W-what?"

"This is my little brother you idiot! His name is Daniel Fenton Wayne! HEAR THAT! WAYNE! Under MY FAMILY! No one's gonna end up molesting him unless they want a fate worse than death!" the older adopted brother practically snarled at his best friend.

"Oh CRAP! Sorry! I... oh god, it's not my fault! She!..." A warning growl. "Err... I mean 'he', I didn't know!"

A full-on glare was on his face and an armful of completely confused Danny. Dick finally decided he could forgive his best friend for his 'mistake'.

"Umm... Dick?"

"Danny, this is a good friend of mine, Roy Harper, he's Green Arrow's adopted kid." Still keeping his arms around Danny's shoulders, he turned them to face the embarrassed archer.

"Nice to meet you kid, forget anything I just said before that statement and we'll do fine in the future."

"Uh, okay?"

After lunch and a long embarrassing explanation, Roy was happily teasing the newest addition to the Batclan. The kid was unusually NOT dark, moody, kill-joy, way-to-serious like his counter parts. In fact, Danny was a lot more laid back and innocent-like even. A lot more fun to tease since he seemed to take the jokes at ease unlike his adopted older brother. Roy barely dodged the small bird-shaped projectile aimed at his left toe as Danny busily went off to buy them pretzels.

Roy hissed at the Bludhaven hero, but Dick just glared right back at him.

"Stop bullying my little brother, Arrowhead." Dick harshly whispered.

"It's called joking around, Birdbrain!" the red-head hissed in reply.

"He won't stand up against you! He'd think it'll make me mad if he defended himself against my Bestfriend!"

"What? That doesn't make any-"

"Hey! I got cinnamon pretzels, is that okay?" Danny was quickly trying to rid of the tension between the two adults. He tried to ignore it most of the time, but it was starting to escalate when Roy started teasing about how all of them (Tim, Dick and Danny) coincidentally had black hair and blue eyes. That was when they began throwing tiny weapons flying at each other.

He wasn't exactly sure when to draw the line, maybe till someone had an internal injury? Luckily, the day passed quite peacefully despite a few nicks and scratches. One of the pretzels had to suffer decapitation via batarangs though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Green Arrow was simply laughing his head off.

Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman was giving someone the evil eye and for once he wasn't the one cowering in fear of it. It helped that Bruce's glare was mostly directed at his ward, Roy rather than him. As a responsible guardian, he should probably save his former 'partner' (the brat was adamant against the sidekick title). Maybe after fifteen more minutes. Killer intents from Batman always seem to make Roy more paranoid in patrols. Go figure.

It was all Roy's fault for flirting so much.

Dick had been especially protective of Danny after their little shopping excursion. So he told big bad Bat-daddy of the whole 'Roy-trying-to-grope-Danny' event. No surprise as to what happened next. Okay, maybe Ollie should consider intervening now. All things considered, he did only have one heir to the Queen fortune (unlike some Bat who kept adopting every black-haired and blue-eyed orphan in sight).

Batman was already using exploding batarangs and… was *Arsenal's hair smoking? Surprisingly, it was Dick who put a stop to Bruce's carnage, finally deeming his best friend to be well-punished. Bruce grudgingly agreed with his oldest ward that he was wasting his weapons and resources ,but not before sending one final icy glare at Roy (who was still hiding in a corner).

Bruce Wayne had an appointment with Danny's godparents that day concerning his youngest ward's future education. The boy had already decided on Gotham University and had been inquiring on the Fenton's inheritance to help him fund his education. Bruce swore on his parents' grave that Alfred nearly guffawed when he heard Danny's question. Seriously, did the boy honestly think none of the Manson's, Foley's, and himself were going to insist to cover everything from his school tuition fee to his lunch money?

The boy had finished his CAT exams with flying (as everyone had expected). It had seemed hat Danny was heading for the Science and Research department. Like parents like son, the butler had stated to Bruce on the same night of the meeting.

_Bruce looked grimly at his competitors. They maybe his allies but they were still rivalling his authority. This was supposed to be his unquestionable and bargain-proof duty. But the godparents were as stubborn as the Dark Knight in the matter and eventually everyone begrudgingly settled for an even split. _

_ "Fine, but I get to handle his internships, Wayne Tech has the best research facilities around."_

_ Alfred gave his guests and master that blandest stare of 'Dear God, could you people act any LESS your ages?', before retreating back to get some more tea. This little meeting was going take a long while. Sigh. The things he does for love._

Oblivious to all this drama was none other than Danny himself who was currently preoccupied in his thoughts on how disturbing easy it was for his body to pull off such a successful cross-dressing act. Were all those manly and strenuous ghost-hunting activities for naught?

He looked at his reflection and saw a stunningly lady decorated with diamonds and dressed in extravagant gown which gracefully hugged her lithe figure.

Yes dammit.

It was for ALL for naught.

He sighed in defeat (beaten by a dress! The great Invisio-bill!) but nevertheless he still glared menacingly at his 'beloved' older brother Dick. In Danny's opinion, his brother was very aptly nicked-named right now.

"Come Denise, you can't kill your date till after the party you know?" Dick gave into final chuckle before offering his arm to his cute little bro.

"If Roy starts acting weird on me again, I swear, I'm totally drowning your room with ectoplasm." Danny muttered at Dick. "It's not machine-washable and only my Fenton-brand detergent saves any of your outfits!"

"I told you, the jerk's fled to the watch tower already, you saw how freaked he was right?" his brother was obviously trying to control his laughter, but he suddenly got serious look on his face. "But if anyone else at the party starts hitting on you or anything, shout for me alright?"

"Hey! I look like a girl, but I'm guy! I can handle it!"

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"Oh god, DICK! These are POLICE officers right? Like the abide-and-uphold-justice kind?" the cross-dressing Danny whispered rather loudly while looking very panicky and little terrified. "I think at least five of them of have tried to grope me! And one of them was a woman!"

"… Well, they are off the clock… " The last bit of his Danny's rant had been a little hot and made him a bit distracted, "Wait a minute! AT least five? Who!"

Realizing his mistake and that there might be a mass-murder instigated by him; Danny tried to placate his older brother.

"I-it's alright! None of them actually managed to touch me, half-ghost remember? Only the lady actually got me off guard. To be fair, I actually think this good training for my ghost powers. I totally didn't know I could go intangible in specific parts of my body." Danny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Huh, it helps that I know their target so now I know how to make my butt alone intangible, since I've had a LOT of practice tonight."

"GOD! Bruce is gonna kill me!" Dick groaned in despair.

At this, Danny looked at him, puzzled.

"Why? You gonna tell him ALL about this?"

Dick gave the littlest Bat-baby a bland look.

"He's BATMAN. I don't need to." Then he fell into a long bout of silence.

"I know what you're thinking." Danny sighed.

"What?"

"That he probably knew about the groping tonight before I even told you."

A pause.

"You're learning to a Bat-baby kiddo." He didn't know whether to be proud or hysterical, but in the end, they both just laughed their heads off all night.

_**Somewhere in a deep dark cavern under a mansion….**_

__"They grow up so fast." A certain butler sniffled as he ignored his master's growling and plots of torture.

"This is WHY I set-up cameras, Alfred."

"To stalk your children." It wasn't a question.

"To stalk your GRANDCHILDREN from potential molesters."

"Point. I'll monitor the east wing, you do the north."

_**A/N: Just in case some are not familiar with who's who in the Justice League**_

_***Arsenal- Former Speedy AKA Roy Harper (Green Arrow's sidekick)**_

_***Green Arrow AKA Oliver Queen "Ollie"**_

_***Nightwing- Former Robin AKA Richard Grayson "Dick"**_

_**BTW, I am making Danny about 2-3 years younger that Tim Drake. And I have no inkling of Jason Todd's history, character, and personality so I may not be including him in cause I can't write him well with no intel. Plus he's emo, violent (in a bad way) to his fellow bat-bro's, and he died… so yah, I have no idea how to work with that, no offense to those who love Jason Todd (Robin).**_

_**Oh yeah, someone asked about Dani NOT having angel powers cause this is kinda like a SOUL-thing and less DNA-thing. If that makes sense. Basically his powers are not only genetic in origin, so I'm not giving Dani any angel powers (not sure if she's gonna be in the story too.) **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dragging Huntress from the burning factory shouldn't have been that difficult, but her shooting non-stop at the bad guys while suffering a definite fractured rib and a possible punctured lung made it hard. Lately, he's been sent out on normal missions like these (normal: no end-of-the-world scenarios, time warps, clashing dimensions, or alien invasions) with some familiar league members.

So far, he's been doing alright via pulling out the supposed incapacitated (AKA Huntress) from the carnage and staying on defence. He fixes them up with a standard issue medical kit attached to him like a kidney and sneaks in a few healing voodoo to make the wounds less lethal. His shielding abilities (Angel POWERS!) were given a seal of approval for use at least, from the Big Bad Bat.

But its rarely use, since he's trying to keep a low profile as a human medic in the league.

Luckily, he has his well-practiced and very subtle ghost powers of invisibility and intangibility which most league members know about. It is certainly very convenient to have his patients avoid even more damage, especially when they're in collapsing/ exploding/ burning buildings or tunnels.

Most members that have no super healing ability or invulnerability have either a great appreciation for his help or disgruntlement. This case was definitely the latter. He was also starting to equate heroism to extreme reckless behavious for one's well-being. It's a working thesis.

Huntress was giving him a half-hearted glare since he made her gun-thing disappear again. She can't really stay mad at him long, as do most of his patients. Especially when he gives them his 'I'm sorry for being a burden by trying to help you' smile. That was what Dick always says anyway. Additional note, his Bat-bros have an exponential level of reckless behaviour in comparison to other heroes. Must be the lack of powers complex, worth to add for his thesis.

She gives up the glares and starts the pouts. Apparently, he had a VERY expressive face. No wonder most of his bat-family use dark tinted goggles. His was red but it didn't prevent anyone from seeing his 'big cute eyes'. That opinion was from Tim, Danny had put the especially stinging antiseptic ready just for him because of that comment.

Flash had recklessly dived into a pit of jagged metal during one of the missions, and as a weird form of punishment, Batman sends Wally to Danny for treatment with a nice report of the account. Suffice to say, Flash just found out Medic "Danny" inherited the bat-family's patented Sadism via painful antiseptics and long hours on specialized (Danny made them) sedatives that have a strange side-effect of making one spit out embarrassing jargon about oneself. Now his treatment is infamous. Superman and Batman were quite grateful for the significant reduction of reckless and dangerous behaviour on missions after Wally spread the word of his torture. The Phantom named never stuck, as a result, now he's the Medic.

"Come on kiddo, we need a few more metres and a concrete barrier in less than thirty seconds cause I detonated a bomb in there." She gave him her sweetest smile of evil.

The medic groaned. Unfortunately, Huntress seemed to have increased in her said reckless and dangerous behaviour. He didn't know whether to be flattered or aggravated that she trusted him so much in keeping her in one piece. Luckily, she already knew who he was under the mask.

"… Fine, I'm going ghost!" A familiar pair of emerald green eyes appeared. "Let's fly!"

He had to pull up his mask up when in ghost mode though, his goggles couldn't cover his face and Bruce had been adamant about secret identities in public.

At least in Ghost form, she was less of a hassle to carry to safety. It helped that Question at least minimized the size of said bomb, as Danny found out later that Huntress had 'accidentally' put the C4 at boxes of gunpowder. Sigh.

_**At the watchtower….**_

Huntress pouted. It was ridiculous. If her foes could see her now.

The Medic had been adamant in keeping her in the med-bay, despite her protests and pouts. The kid was cute, but stubborn as hell; He didn't even flinch when she threatened him with bodily harm, in fact, he almost looked amused. Cute brat.

Medic even threatened back with his "special sedatives", which she had grudgingly admits was effective.

It was obvious, Medic was still a kid. Danny still looked like he was no more than sixteen. Plus, he was also a Bat-baby. Newest edition. That's what Question had called him. Most leaguers didn't know the Medic was Danny F. Wayne aside from the big original seven and a few others like her.

Question strode in the room and straight to her side, making her face break out into a glare. Her boyfriend totally needed to beg her forgiveness since he wronged her little explosion in their latest mission. He obviously knew that already as she could already see a box of her favourite chocolates behind his back.

Fine. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

She only started growling when she felt his smirk.

At the edge of the room's entrance, Danny let out a small smile as he watched the couple kiss and make-up. At least he could depend on Question to keep Huntress on bed rest.

**KPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPA **

"Ah, Lex, what brings you to my humble abode," the witch's thick Russian accent was tinged with seductiveness as well as wariness.

Lex Luthor was glad for the wariness, it showed how threatening his reputation was as a supervillain has grown. It gave him the edge of fear.

"Witch," his tone, deceivingly fond, "I believe you have the ability to access memories just as well as the telepathic Martian?"

The witch stared at the man for a moment, immediately showing suspicion in her unnatural eyes.

"Quite direct today, aren't you? What brought this on?" She didn't bother questioning the man on how he even found her. The man is nothing but a tenacious genius. There was a reason to fear this human.

"That's none of your business, but if you are willing to render your services, I have the little amulet that may garner your interests." He holds up a red gem gleaming with spidery lines weaved into its core. "A little piece an associate of mine in the government thought was a little trinket of the supernatural. "

Tala was intrigued the moment he pulled it out.

Hooked. Line. Sinker.

He'll be getting his end of the bargain, assuredly.

**KPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPAKPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPA KPAKPAKPA **

"Yo Medic! BB-one is down at the op-centre lookin' for ya!" Flash practically announced it to half the tower.

Danny gave another nurse the rest of medical supplies to look over before turning over t reply.

"Got it Flash, I'm almost done with stock check anyway." Actually he's been training the new interns to replace him. His pretty sure he'll be out in field after six months of small-time field missions, heck Kara said it took her less than four months to get into big time team missions! He keeps telling Dick and Tim ,but he's had enough of the patronizing and pitying looks.

Like Batman would keep him in the tower like some Rapunzel. He is NOT a Tangled fan.

Jason had to be snide and say that it was an accurate scenario. The Red Hood totally deserved the ecto-slime hidden in his helmet. Ha.

He sees Dick in full-gear, Bat-bro one indeed. Dick sports a very suspicious grin as he strides towards his direction.

"Hey Nightwing!" Danny gets pulled into a quick hug in greeting. "What's up? You have a mission?"

"Yup! And you're coming along!"

Danny's shock is quickly overridden by questions.

"You serious?! FINALLY! Is it another galaxy? On Earth? Dude! DETAILS!"

"You, me, and the Flash for a covert mission in an illegal lab in Thailand. Plus! Totally Batman-approved with ecto- power privileges. "

"Hah! I told you he'd let out in the field eventually!" the halfa could barely contain his glee. His first official mission as Phantom!

"Yeah yeah brat, come on, we gotta head back home to suit up. Batman wants you to check your prep-work pre-mission before we go." Dick didn't mention the fact that Flash and Nightwing both got strict instructions from Batman to look out for Danny. Or the fact that Superman, Batman, and Lantern were coincidentally free for back-up during the mission.

Flash zoomed in just in time to teleport with them back to the mansion.


End file.
